The Akatsuki Fun Days Return!
by itachianimefan
Summary: The Akatsuki kids are back for another halarius and funny adventure as they try and discover the world. They must first save Konan, who was abducted by a monster previously. They will soon find out that they have to work together to get out alive! R&R pls
1. Chapter 1

To Save Konan.

Please note that I did not create or own the story Naruto and also that the Akatsuki fun days is the first book and To Save Konan is the sequel. ^_^ All the characters in this story already know each other as they do in the present Naruto.

The desert was bone dry. Sand blew over and over and the wind made faint wails over the horizon. And of course...it was hot–very hot. Especially if you're wearing long black cloaks and straw hats...but hey, I think the straw hats help a lot.

"It's...no...use...guys...I can't...go...on." Kisame gasped as he fell down and lay limp. He was shrivelled up and looked somewhat like a prune. "I need...water." He mumbled, hands spread out.

"Yea...screw Konan. Let her save herself." Hidan sighed and sat down on the burning sand. "Maybe my god will have mercy on me. I mean, I did do a good deed."

"Hey Hidan," Tobi pondered, sucking a lollipop. "How come you didn't perform your spiritual needs lately?" Hidan looked up at Tobi as he scrunched his eyebrows together due to the bright sun.

"Imbecile, because I don't have any blood left to sacrifice!" Hidan yelled as he panted.

"Guys. Hurry up. You're dragging behind." Pain said briefly, strutting along slowly.

"Yeah, you could be one to talk." Hidan snapped back. Tobi finished his lollipop and went to opening another.

"What the Hell!?" Hidan yelled, clearly annoyed. "How can you keep eating those things?" He bellowed at Tobi.

"Huh? Me?" Tobi asked and continued on when he saw the death glare from Hidan. "Uh...Well my mommy packed it for me and so if I eat them, she'll be happy, n'est pas?"

"Whatever." Hidan gasped. "I don't even have the energy to answer back, damn it." Clearly the ones struggling were Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu and Kakazu. Everyone else had their own methods of using the less possible energy as possible. Deidara, for example flew on his clay bird which eliminated the fact that he had to walk on the hot sand. Sasori was in his puppet, Pain...was still walking, but struggling, Tobi was holding out on his own, but then again, he's something else and Itachi....well, he's Itachi and never shows his weak spot to anyone. And Oro? Well, he wasn't there, of course, noone really knew what happened to him. Was he prisoner too?

"Hey. Where's. Orochimaru?" Pain asked in his short words.

"...no idea." Itachi answered back. The heat continued. There was no water in sight. Could the baby Akatsuki members make it?

"WAH!!!!" Kisame yelled as the Akatsuki members left him behind in the sand. Tears managed to be produced and fell down the chibi Kisame's face. "Please..." He begged, struggling to get up, but failed. "Please...don't leave me."

"Those who cannot continued should lie where they fall!" Tobi answered back, pulling out another lollipop. Kisame wiggled some more.

"Please. I–I'm to young to die! I"m only a shark! I want to live...WAH I want to live!" He begged as he lay there in the sand. Truly it was an adorable scene. It probably would have won an Oscar award as well. Itachi turned, but as he did a huge shadow fell over then and blocked the sun's evil rays from the baby Akatsuki's eyes. Was it the huge monster that stole Konan earlier? Would it be coming after them? They blinked to find that it wasn't an enemy...it was a friend.

"Orochimaru." Itachi said coolly. "I could sense something was coming" Orochimaru was on a giant snake, who stared hungrily at the baby Akatsuki's.

"No Manda." Oro said, patting the snake as if he understood his feelings. "You can't eat them yet."

"Yet?" Kakazu repeated as he stood defensively. Oro's eyes scanned the grounds.

"Wow, I leave you guys for a few days and this what happens." He said. "Man. Well, I've got good news! I've brought water!" he pointed to a giant barrel on Manda's back. Kisame literally jumped from the sand and into the barrel.

"Thank you god!" Hidan yelled and climbed on the snake. Kakazu, who was carrying a wilted Zetsu followed. Eventually everyone had a refill on water.

"So, I looked at the map and also from what Oro said to me. About four hours walk from here we should reach the place were Konan would be located." Pain explained to everyone.

"How do you know?" Tobi asked, making a paper swan. "LOOK everyone! My art!" Tobi laughed and gave it to Deidara. "Would you like this senpai?" He asked proudly.

"Tsk. Honestly, who in their right mind would want that?" Deidara stated as Tobi broke into tears.

"So Oro, how did you escape?" Zetsu asked.

"Yeah last time I saw you, you were on the foot of a giant monster!" Sasori pointed out.

"Well, it was nothing really. I mean if I have a giant snake like Manda, why would anyone want to attack me? So I just left the castle where I was being held."

"...So let me get this straight." Pain said slowly. "You could have taken Konan with you on the giant snake, but you left her there."

"Uhh...yeah? Besides if I did that, how are you going to save her?" Oro asked.

"ORO ARE YOU AN IDIOT!!!!" Pain yelled, pulling at his hair.

"Kisame, how are you?" Itachi asked his poor shark friend who sat beside him, trying to change the conversation.

"Itachi! I'm okay now!" He said happily, sipping some water.

"I was thinking..."Oro explained. "Is Konan really worth that?"

"Yeah." Said Hidan "If she was strong enough she wouldn't have gotten caught."

"We're Akatsuki. Everyone looks out for one another around here." Pain said plainly, in a way that no one else would ask that question.

"Of course! She's the only one who can make a better paper swan than me!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Tobi, everyone here can make a better paper swan than you." Deidara said.

"NO! You can't!" Tobi argued back.

"TOBI!" Deidara yelled. "You make me so mad! Here!" He opened his hand and gave him a clay swan. "There, it's better. See?"

"No." Tobi answered back, investigating the swan. "I don't see the paper."

"That's it!" Deidara said. Tobi and Deidara started fighting in the background. Itachi turned away from the fighting pair.

"Maybe we should get some sleep and have a guard at the door, we'll alternate." Itachi suggested.

"Good idea!" Kisame squealed, hugging his friend.

"Uhh" Itachi said. "I hate hugs."

"Even...even fish hugs?" Kisame asked.

"Kisame, are sharks even considered fish?" Itachi asked him.

"You fishist! Of course they are! How dare you exclude shark! We're on the top of the food chain!"

"Only if I'm not there." Itachi answered back. "Shark fin soup is defiantly the best."

"ITACHI!!!!" Kisame yelled.

"Okay!" Pain said, breaking up the fight. "No one fights. He looked over his shoulder. "Hidan, you're the first on guard, okay?"

"What? Fine whatever." He mumbled and made his to the corner of the blanket. The Akatsuki's got ready for bed, just like their parents told them. They ate candy, said their prayers (some of them did) and pulled out their evil plushies, but all in all, they were still like normal kids. Within ten minutes, they all fell asleep–all except Hidan of course.

Hidan walked about. Back and forth, back and forth. He just couldn't wait to got to bed. 'C'mon Hidan.' he thought, 'as long as you ask your god to keep you up, he'll do it! Stay up! Stay up!' And then, a movement was made behind him. He turned.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice quivering slightly. He cleared his voice and spoke again. "Be warned, I am the great Hidan of the Akatsuki tribe! Who are you!" He demanded.

"Hidan, it's me, Kisame. I went to get some water because I was thirsty." Kisame explained.

"Uhhh." Hidan said, embarrassed. As Kisame walked past him.

"Oh and we're not a tribe, we're a....hmm...gang, good night."

"Yeah." Hidan muttered back. He wanted to go to sleep, but the Akatsuki's depended on him. Sleep...it seemed to close, but yet so far. Sleep...he really liked that word. Sleep...yes...he...wanted to sleep. And then his eyes lids slid down and he was swallowed into complete darkness.

-

The floor underneath him felt so cold, yet he couldn't understand. This was the dessert. Why was it so cold? Where was the warmth? This was so weird to Itachi that he was forced to open his eyes.

He didn't like what he saw.

They, all of the Akatsuki's were in a giant bird cage, hanging high in the air. He quickly looked around to see Hidan sleeping peacefully. 'He's so going to get it.' he thought and then noticed something else. A person was sitting in a chair, watching then. Itachi got up and walked over to the edge of the cage, placing his hands on the cold iron bar. He stared and to his astonishment saw Konan, sitting in the chair, sipping some liquid, watching them with amusement in her eyes. She stood up. She was wearing a different gown, purple with deep pink. She looked rather pretty in it, even if she was evil. She smiled when she saw Itachi, who was in shock. Itachi opened his mouth to speak, but she spoke first. Her voice was cold, though it usually was, but it was even more cold than usual.

"Hello Itachi. Congratulations, you have been caught. Welcome to Doomsville manor."

Hey so this is the squeal to The Akatsuki fun days. Yep....hoped you like it and please leave a review. They really inspire me, truly they do. Thank you for reading and I'll try to update soon.

-Itachiaminefan.


	2. Chapter 2

To Save Konan.

Please note that I did not create or own the story Naruto and also that the Akatsuki fun days is the first book and To Save Konan is the sequel. ^_^ All the characters in this story already know each other as they do in the present Naruto.

Itachi blinked. Okay....weird dream, not happening, and I really wanna wake up! However no matter how many times he thought of this, the result was always the same, Konan stared back with an evil smile twisting up her face.

"Oh Itachi...it's so nice to be an evil child sometimes..." She put the teacup down. Itachi grabbed the bars.

"But why Konan? Weren't we your friends?!" Itachi yelled, stirring the other Akatsuki's. Itachi looked down angrily, this is why I hate looking out for others. I hate being nice, why did mom always say to be nice?

"Friends? Since when do the members of the Akatsuki, the terrifying groups of assassins, need friends?" Konan responded cooly.

"Wha!" Kisame cried, "Itachi, Konan's scaring me!"

"Don't hug me!" Itachi whined and pushed the crying Kisame off him.

"But...but..." Kisame began

"What now Kisame?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah...you're the weakling of the Akatsuki." Pain said, rolling his eyes.

"I FORGOT MY STUFFED ANIMAL AND YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!!! I'M NOT READY TO BE EVIL! I'M ONLY IN KINDERGARTEN!" Kisame sobbed.

"...so are we." Everyone else replied.

"Wha!!! I'm a fish...I'm not meant for these types of groups."

"At last you've awakened." A cold voice echoed through the room. The baby Akatsuki's immediately huddled together.

"Remember guys...we stick together no matter what." Kakazu muttered as a phase of encouragement.

"Bloody right." HIdan agreed.

"If he want's a sacrifice, either send Tobi or Kisame." Pain and Itachi said in unison.

"Wha!! Why me?" Kisame said tearily.

"Because..." Itachi said as if it were obvious, "The capture would obviously like sushi and...Tobi, well he's asleep right now, and king of useless to the Akatsuki group."

"Man, what a killer." Sasori said, sitting down with his puppets. "And here I was thinking that we were actually a family."

"But...we are a family!" Deidara explained.

"No we're not." Orochimaru hissed. "Besides I hate art."

"Okay now...YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Deidara and Sasori said together.

"Meh...whatever," Orochimaru said, rummaging through his pockets to find something to occupy himself with.

"What!?" Sasori said clearly offended.

"We just threatened you to death and you're not scared." Deidara added. Orochimaru looked up at them with amusement in his eyes.

"Do I really looked scared?" He said.

"No! And we wanna know why!" Deidara and Sasori complained.

"It's because you guys suck at fighting." Orochimaru sighed.

"...can't disagree with him on that." Pain and Kakazu agreed.

"Can I eat them?" Zetsu asked Itachi, tugged gently on his sleeve.

"Sure, why not?" Itachi mused.

"ITACHI!!" They said.

"Excuse me for interupting your little, a, communications," The voice echoed. "But you are currently in a life and death situation."

"We are?" They all said.

"Yes. You are going to die. Konan, please escort them to the main chamber." Konan bowed at his words and lifted the key from her robes.

"No Konan don't listen to him!" Kisame yelled.

"Oh shut up, you stupid little kids, do you think your petty words can penetrate my powerful spell I put on her?" the voice asked as the Akatsuki's blinked.

"Spell?"

"Yes, you think she would betray you on her own?" The voice asked clearly annoyed.

"...oh...well, with Konan you never know." Pain admitted.

"Yeah, and besides, she is a girl and has constant moods swings." Hidan added. Suddenly Konan's eyes glowed pink and them she fell to the ground.

Everyone blinked

Silence.

"I don't think that was supposed to happen." Sasori suggested looking down at an emotionless Konan.

"FOOLS!" The voice roared. "How is it that you were able to release her from my powerful spell?" He however, was ignored by the baby Akatsuki's, who had more pressing matters to look into.

"Itachi, I"m hungry." Kisame whined.

"Yeah I know, everyone is, lets find something to eat." Itachi said.

"I'll eat anything" Zetsu notified.

"HEY!" The voice called.

"Hay is for horses, I learned that in kindergarten." Pain said proud of himself.

"Me too!" Kakazu said. "High five!" and Pain hit his hand.

"YOU SHOULD FEAR ME!" The voice said.

"...We...uh...have ADHD." Orochimaru explained.

"Wow...what does that mean?" Tobi said finally awake. "Is it some type of food?"

"Speak for yourself." Itachi said, arms crossed. "Hey Konan, you going to play dead or are you going to get us out?" Itachi yelled across the room. Konan's arm twitched and then she got back up.

"No way! Not when you just said I could betray you guys! How could you even say that!?" Konan said angrily.

"Uh...it was a figure of speech." Zetsu suggested to keep the flames down.

"But...I kind of meant it," Hidan began.

"SEE!" Konan pointed to Hidan accusingly. Pain closed his eyes. "Hidan you idiot."

"Someone please kill him." Itachi ordered. Tobi's ears perched.

"OH me! Sempai please chose me! Over here!" Tobi said jumping around. "I never killed someone yet and I would really like to experience the experience." Tobi exclaimed.

"Oh my." Deidara said...making a clay...well a clay something.

"That sucks...it looks like something I would get out of my nose." Sasori commented.

"Oh yeah? Well, if your nose was actually normal shaped I might have believed that." Deidara snapped back.

"You wanna fight?" Sasori said icily.

"Bring it on red boy!" Deidara cheered.

"Guys...you are so imature." Itachi said leaving the cage. Apparently when those two were fighting, Konan had come to her senses and released the Akatsuki's out from the cage...everyone except Sasori and Deidara.

"Ohh...the temptation to leave you here..." Pain said, about to lock the cage again.

"NO!" they both screamed lungding for the door. Pain closed his eyes. "Only if you promise to behave." He said as if he was an adult. The two baby Akatsuki's nodded feverishly at their leader, who smiled and opened the door.

"Sempai! Why?" Tobi danced but was disappointed. Pain glanced at him. "Simply because we are family."

"So cheesy." Itachi said, (he just ruined the moment).

"Mmmm...." Zetsu said. "Zetsu likes cheesy."

"Let's go." Hidan said. "This is so frickin boring."

"Language." Pain warned.

"But-" Hidan began. Waving a finger, Pain disapproved.

"You're too young to be using that type of language, and..." He stepped closer and looked at Hidan admirably. "You have puffy cheeks" And with that he pulled on Hidan's cheeks.

"Ahh! My blubber fat!" Hidan yelled slapping Pain's hands. "Off!"

"YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE." The voice said...more like ordered.

"Yeah...stop us." Itachi said.

"Yeah huh!" Deidara agreed doing a pose.

"My eyes." Sasori said covering them.

"Hey it wasn't that bad!" Deidara defended.

"Well you didn't see it from my view." Sasori said offended.

"DIE AKATSUKI!" The voice roared.

"Fire style fire ball jutsu!" Itachi said calmly and a perfectly round fire ball bounced throughout the room.

"AHHH!" The voice yelled in pain.

"Just as I thought." Itachi said to himself.

"What? Sempai what?!" Tobi yelled running around Itachi.

"It was all an illusion."Itachi explained. "There was never no person. That's why there was only a voice." Itachi said looking around. "See.."

"Right." Pain agreed. "We're in a field." The baby Akatsuki's looked around and sure enough they were surrounded by the most beautiful flowers.

"They're so pretty." Sasori said.

"They're art." Deidara added.

"Orochimaru why are you crying?" Kakazu asked.

"Nothing just something in my eyes." Orochimaru answered.

"We'll always be together, right Itachi?" Kisame asked, with cute baby eyes. Itachi was about to say 'get off' but then he looked down and patted Kisame's head.

"Yes Kisame...until death parts us."

Silence.

"TOBI WANTS LOLLIPOPS, ANYONE ELSE??" Tobi yelled and ran towards the setting sun.

Hey so this is the squeal to The Akatsuki fun days. Yep....hoped you like it and please leave a review. They really inspire me, truly they do. Thank you for reading I really do appreciate it. It makes me really happy when I know my works are actually being read. I think I might make another Akatsuki adventure, but not too soon, I have to finish my other fanfics! Thank you so much! And all the best in the coming year.

-Itachiaminefan.


End file.
